In the related art, the following technologies for reliability of constructed databases have been proposed.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which a user can input his or her emotion directly or input his or her emotion in accordance with a manipulation such as clicking of a mouse, and thus a change in an emotion of the user can be ascertained in accordance with certainty based on the time from the input.
In addition, the following Patent Literature 2 discloses a system capable of maintaining privacy by enabling a patient to set an off-record mode and improving reliability of an entire communication record system in a system in which conversation between a doctor and a patient is recorded.